One Drink Too Many
by Please.Insert.Name
Summary: The alcohol is flowing freely down at The Three Broomsticks after Voldemort's defeat. What happens when Draco makes his presence known to an extremely drunk Harry...


**A/N: Hey its been a while since I've done a one-shot so I thought I'd better have a go. I wrote this in around half an hour at school when I had a contest with my friend on who could come up with a story fastest - yeah were incredibly bored. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I last saw the rights to Harry Potter down the back of my couch, the mole people have them now! Mwahahaha**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Harry looked down at the glass in front of him. Upon finding it half empty he proceeded over to the bar for a re-fill. It was the day after Voldemort's defeat and everyone was celebrating. Those of age had been allowed to go to The Three Broomsticks for a party and it was due to this he was now incredibly intoxicated.

"Harry don't you think your drinking too much?" asked Hermione concerned for her friend's well being.

"Hermione I'm fine" slurred Harry before taking a large gulp of firewhiskey.

"Harry, Harry their doing karaoke!" yelled Ron excitedly.

Quick as a flash Harry staggered over to the stage and seized the microphone from the announcer.

To him he was excellent. He moved around the stage like an animal, showing off his dancing skills to all the screaming fans below. Belting out the song he drove the crowd wild as his deep voice penetrated their ears. Lost in the moment he let himself go but swiftly pulled himself together as the screaming continued. Did he hear a boo?

"Hey Potter you've already killed the Dark Lord once I'm pretty sure twice is impossible, but if you want to find out keep on singing!" yelled Malfoy when Harry's song was finishing.

Enraged at the blatant disregard of true music Harry approached him...

* * *

"It was awful," said Hermione to Luna, "One moment he looked murderous and the next, the next…."

Luna nodded sympathetically to her friend, trying to comfort her as much as she was able.

* * *

"Ron? Ron? Are you okay?" asked Ginny waving a hand in front of her brother's ashen face.

"I don't want to talk about it" said Ron as he walked into the Burrow leaving Ginny confused and more anxious than ever.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and winced as the morning light made itself known to his retinas. Pulling the covers over his head he tried to hide from the headache just dying to reveal its presence.

_Wait a minute! This bed is too soft and since when have I had silk sheets!_

Peeking out from under the covers Harry looked around. The room was decorated with the taste that could only belong to a pure-blood. There was a silk canopy above the bed and the cream coloured curtains billowed slightly in the breeze being emitted from the open window. The carpet was a rich magenta with a cream coloured woollen rug covering it from the bed to the window. In the corner there was a vast bookcase with a comfortable looking couch to the left of it. All in all it looked like a very calming room, but why was he here?

Glancing down Harry noticed there was someone else in the bed. Pulling back the covers half fearfully Harry saw the blond hair and pale face that could only belong to Draco Malfoy.

Draco had apparently been roused by Harry's movement and opening his eyes his expression became one of shock.

"What the fuck!" yelled Harry as Draco winced at the sudden loud noise.

"Shut up you moron!" growled Draco.

"Oh sorry."

Draco flopped back onto the soft pillows, lazily lifting his eyes to look at Harry.

"Sooo what do we do now?" asked Harry, unused to these situations.

"Well I can go back to sleep and you can get the hell out of my bedroom" replied Draco calmly.

Harry stared at him in shock. Seeing this Draco smirked and added "Unless you want a repeat performance"

Harry's face burned scarlet and launched himself out of the bed. Quickly pulling his clothes on he sped out of the door.

Draco looked at the space Harry had been moments before. Yes he would be back. Just as he snuggled back into the blankets he heard his door open. Hmmm maybe quicker than he had anticipated.


End file.
